


Hierophany

by Yenneffer



Series: Poetry box [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Gen, Poetry, Rise of Darth Vader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenneffer/pseuds/Yenneffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hierophany - a manifestation of the sacred; gives the world value, direction and purpose;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hierophany

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps not my best work ever, but I think it could have gone so much worse.  
> Also, I have an epiphany (no pun intended) every time I look at it: That no matter how many new fandoms I get involved with, Darth Vader will always remain the most intriguing character I've ever seen. I have him in my blood after so many years.

The curious thing;

he knew he was destroying his own sun (and his stars and his life and his light-

she was all that, you know?)

He knew that he was digging deeper and deeper and he felt

                                                           [the Force felt cold and helpless

that he couldn’t look back at himself, those few steps behind already crushed under

ashes.

He knew all that but he couldn’t – and wouldn’t – turn back and put all the broken pieces into one

If anyone could, it would be he; but he couldn’t, he knew that.

Too many were falling apart even now, as he watched.

 

This cold place that gave birth to Darth Vader

                                               [that was his heart

was unbreakable, hard and smooth in the dark

like all things should be; curiously unreal, as if it was happening to someone else,

as if Anakin Skywalker were dead.

The stars and the sun he killed have little light left, just enough to shimmer on the ice and flame

before dying out.

 

It’s curious that in the dark he cannot see anyone’s face; even fear

that used to look like Padme, Obi-wan or Shmi

falls /apart/ under the charm.

 

He knows there is nothing _left_ to be afraid for

(as Obi-wan will soon be dead, as well, by your hand-

to make sure the fears died with him)

 

The circling universe – around the stars that are not to be seen in the falling shadows-

stays the same,

watchful and curious as Vader rises to the sacred nothingness.


End file.
